clubpenguinfanworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Gary The Gadget Guy
Gary is a top EPF, SFCP and Agency Triad agent and famous scientist and mascot. He is known for his many successful and failed inventions (not as infamous as Larry's failed inventions though) and for his intelligence. Early Life As a child, he loved to tease rookies and other penguins younger with him along with Aunt Arctic by throwing snowballs at them, bullying them and making fun of them. They once mistook Larry for a rookie and started teasing him once. He was most of the time scolded by Narvy for treating Larry like that. He once accidentally threw a snowball at Aunt Arctic's eyes when he tried to hit a penguin he was teasing causing her to wear glasses. As a child, he liked experimenting with his father's machines and inventions and loved seeing how things worked. He even took apart his father's computer just to see how it worked. He had a passion for science and was taught science with Narvy and Larry by his father. He also had a strong interest in dinosaurs and in the prehistoric ages as declared during the Prehistoric Party 2014. Career When Aunt Arctic became the Director, Gary was told about this by his father and asked Gary to join the PSA since he said his science skills could be used for good and could be put to good use to help others. Gary then joined the PSA alongside with Narvy and Larry. PSA Years Gary served as a PSA agent for most of the time and was one of the top agents of those days. Before the popcorn bomb was created, Gary feared the if the PSA went down, there would be nothing to protect Club Penguin. So Gary, Narvy, The Director, Dot, a PSA leader from Beakland and another representative from the United Penguin States formed the backup organization in secret they named the EPF. EPF Years Gary continued working as a secret agent for the EPF and was frozen in ice during Operation Blackout. He was also helping out during the Area 501 incident and to create the Time Trekker to travel to the future and back in time during the various parties. He survived the Great Fire of The Plaza in 2013 and escaped the stage. He drew the blueprints for the new Plaza. Later that year, the EPF was eventually destroyed in the Big Explosion. Gary managed to survive but was still sad the EPF was gone. SFCP Years Gary joined the SFCP created by his brother, Narvy and yet again, continued to work as a secret agent. He was yet again frozen in ice during the Mystery Menace incident when penguins started disappearing and he was one of them. He got sucked into a portal of which lead to a bamboo forest during the Chaotic Switcheroo 2016. Gallery Gary.png|Gary's usual look. Gary gone wrong.jpg|Gary during the Darkness Party 2014. Gary_frozen.png|Gary frozen in ice during Operation Blackout. Category:Penguins Category:Inventors Category:Scientists Category:EPF Category:SFCP Category:Mascots Category:G's Family Category:Aunt Arctic's Family Category:ISDF Category:Agents Category:PSA Category:Agency Triad